A kiss in the rain
by TakoTamago
Summary: a short SouMako fic I made for my friend. Makoto is now at Tokyo university, but he is lonely and is missing his friends, but then he takes a new class and a rain full day turns his heart up and down.


It was weird. Being in a new place, far away from the friends he knew so well in a town he was unaccustomed with. But he had wanted this, wanted to do his best and to get somewhere in life. Haru was swimming with Rin now, they seemed like they had stopped the whole "who is best" after the trip to Australia and from what he had been told Rin had even gone out of his way and invited someone on a date, but so far no one seem to know who it was. At first they had all been sure it was be Haru, after all the way those two had been acting it seemed like Rin had something for the dark haired swimmer, but Sousuke had been sure that it was not Haru, and when the swimmer himself had started to ask about who it could be the possibility of it being him dropped.  
Haru, he missed him, he truly did. Leaving Iwatobi had not been easy and those blue eyes looking at him with no need for words he just understood, but so had Haru, in the end at least. So they talked, everyday, or he talked and Haru would let him know he was listening and when he told him about something that had happened where he had to pick a side or what he wanted, Haru would still be able to make him pick what was right in the last end. It was because of him he was sitting in this class. He had not been planning on taking it but there had been an open spot and he had asked his friend if he should do it. The answer had been as short as ever. "You will be free. Do it" okay so maybe Haru's idea of being free by taking an history class was a little weird even he would admit it, but Haru was right, the class did seem interesting and after reading a bit up on it he was looking forward to it.  
"Where did it go?" he would be looking forward to it if his pen was not missing! He was sure he has packed one. Homemade bento, check, block with paper, check, phone and keys, check, books for his classes, check, memory book with notes from Nagisa and Aiichiro, check, eraser, check, so where was his pen? It was even his favorite with a cat on, Nagisa and Rei had given it to him when he left, Rei saying it was because everyone needed a good pen to write notes, Nagisa saying it was cute with the cat on it and there had not been one with any fish so kitten it was.  
"Is this yours?" A deep voice, familiar but unexpected, spoke next to him almost making him fall out of his chair as he looked up into dark blue eyes, short black hair wild from being outside in the wind, a hint of it smile, and a big strong hand holding out a pen. "It looks like it could only belong to you."  
"Sousuke?" He blinked, confused before looking at the pen again. "Oh yes. Uhm thank you" he gave the tall swimmer a warm smile as he took it. "I'm sorry, I did not expect to see anyone from back home here."  
Sousuke dropped his bag down next to him, sitting down and leaning heavy against the back of the chair. Even though he could not swim that much anymore, he did not seem to have slowed down on his work out. His t-shirt was tight around the top of his arms, shoulders wide and strong, not showing any sign of the injury, a powerful chest with muscles that would have Gou daydreaming for days, a strong neck and jawline, small lips and those deep blue eyes that was looking right at him.  
He flushed deeply, turning his eyes away far too quickly as he tried to think of something that was not his friend's smirk and eyes on him that only made his cheeks burn even hotter.  
"So Makoto." Oh God he could even hear the smile in Sousuke's voice. "I guess it was Haru who told you to take this class?"  
"Yeah it was, how did you know?" He looked back at the taller swimmer, almost a little disappointed to see him turned away, playing with his own pen, spinning it between his fingers.  
"He told me to take this class or the water would be angry with me and never let me swim again" He looked to the side, sending Makoto a smile. "I didn't want not risk that so I signed up for the class."  
Makoto was about to open his mouth to reply as the professor walked in.  
"Let's talk after class, there is a café not too far away" voice low, leaned closer so Makoto would be able to hear it, but also close enough so he could feel the heat from the others breath on his skin, making it feel unnaturally warm and tingly.  
He gave a light nod as the professor started to talk, turning his eyes away from his friend, a smile a bit brighter and wider on his lips as he started to take notes, the cats small smile remanding him of Nagisa, who most likely had a finger in all this and would be smiling even brighter had he been able to see them.

"Oh wow I have never been here before." Makoto looked around the small café. It had really not been that far away from the university, but they had turned the opposite way then he normally would walk and there had it been. Small and cozy with soft chairs and books along the walls, a warm welcoming smell of fresh coffee together with soft playing music playing in the background without being more than just a bit of background sound.  
"Most walk the other way when they leave. I have only seen two other students come here" Makoto could feel his cheeks heat up slightly again as his friend look at him with that hidden smile again, when had Sousuke started to make him feel this way? Making him all warm and taking the lonely feeling away that had come over him ever since he had moved. "Sit down I will get us some drinks" Before he could say anything Sousuke had walked to the counter and placed his order, forcing Makoto to sit down and looking around while waiting.  
It was not a big café, only 6 tables with place for 2, a couple was sitting at one in the corner and an older gentleman was drinking a cup of coffee with his computer on the table writing by himself. Two people were working behind the counter, the girl who was taking orders were talking to Sousuke, smiling at him in a way that seemed a little too friendly for just being casual, but as Makoto again ended up looking at his friends face, eyes drawn to his lips, he did not see that little smile, no sparkle in blue eyes. He turned his eyes away, not wanting his friend to catch him staring at his lips again so instead he turned his eyes the too big windows, the clouds pulling together, darkening and making the café darker as the sun was blocked out, making the light coming from candles seem warmer, lighting everything up with a soft glow. It was summer but it almost made it feel like it was fall or maybe even winter, somewhere far away from the city just him and..  
"a latte, extra milk and sugar. I remember you liked your coffee on the sweeter side" Makoto was pulled from his daydream by the same deep voice as that morning, looking up to find Sousuke standing with two cups in his hands.  
He smiled, laughing as he took the cup with a smile, almost dropping it when he thought he saw a hint of rose coloring his friends cheeks but it had to be the light that was playing with his mind. "You are right. I am so happy to see you here, it has been… kinda lonely to be alone here." He give his friend a smile as the other sat down, looking back down into his coffee, noticing the cute little heart in it. "Haru is together with Rin and even if he doesn't says it, he seems to be having fun and likes to swim together with Rin, Nagisa and Rei are back at Iwatobi and are doing great there, Nagisa has even taken the last step and invited Rei out, even Rin have found someone." He looked up, forcing a smile on his lips. "I was starting to regret that I had moved, missing my friends and well not knowing anyone here, but now you are here" He tasted the coffee, the sweet and bitter taste mixing together, the warm making him feel more relaxed as he drank a bit more before putting it down. "Why did you never tell me you were going here too?" They had been talking about their plans, all of them together, but Sousuke had just said he did not know yet and maybe would take a year and work until he knew what he wanted since he could not go on swimming.  
This time he was sure of it, the others cheeks was heating up a tiny bit! "I was not sure." Sousuke looked to the side, running a hand through his dark hair before turning his eyes to Makoto again. "I did not wish to tell you before since I was unsure if I was going to get in. If I could not get in I did not want disappoint you." He took his own cup, almost as he wanted to hide behind it for a moment before he spoke again. "Also, I wanted to surprise you." There, that killer smile that had come to make Makoto's legs feel like jelly and made warmth bubble up inside of him. "But I agree, it has been a bit lonely. I had been thinking about inviting someone out, but I did not really feel that it would be right to ask for a date first, maybe just a cup of coffee to begin with" Wait.. hold on, did that mean that this was a before date or were it just coffee between friends, and why did it matter? He had never been thinking of this before, never wanted him and Sousuke to be more than friends meeting up so why did he now hope it was more. Because Rin and Nagisa and Rei all had found someone they liked? Or was it because he now could see Sousuke for who he was, without Haru taking his attention away and needing all of it? Was this warm feeling really not new but just one he first now had the time to notice?  
"You are staring again, Makoto" Oh no oh no he had been staring? How could he be so rude and all just because of those new smiles and tingly feeling they come with.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to, you just have a really pretty smile. I mean- that came out wrong no, I mean you do have a perfect smile, no wait, yes but not..." He hide his face in his hands, making his cheeks burn again. But just as he was about to apologize again a deep velvet laugher met his ears, making him look up to find Sousuke laughing, a laughter so heart felt that it made him forget how he had been ready to run away as he started to laugh himself.

After that it seemed like they had always been close. They talked until they had emptied the first cup and second cup of coffee, the couple had left and heavy rain had starting to fall as they finally had to walk out.  
"Oh no"  
"What now?" Sousuke turned around, standing under his own umbrella as Makoto had been looking though his school bag.  
"I forgot to bring an umbrella. I should go buy one, my books will be ruined if I walk home in the rain" He said as he looked around, not spotting a convenience store anywhere. He looked up when a shadow fell over him. Sousuke standing under the half roof holding out the umbrella.  
"You can just give it back tomorrow. I only have a short way to walk home" He looked away as Makoto took the umbrella, mumbling a thank you too flushed to speak up as they walked away from the café.  
"It was really nice Sousuke. I have really missed talking with a friend from back home face to face instead of on the phone" He smiled at the slightly taller teen. "Thank you for taking the time."  
Sousuke looked him over, dark eyes getting a look he had not seen before, not determined like when he would swim or how Makoto pictured he would look well working out, but something close, like he had decided to do something and now was the right time. "Sousuke what?"  
Soft lips cut him off. His eyes widen as he realized what was happening. Umbrella dropping as he closed his eyes, leaning into the warm lips, moving his own against them, a new feeling was filling him up, more than just warm, strange and unknown but feeling as if he had wanted it for longer than he could remember.  
"I hope we can do it again, maybe go out for more than just coffee next time" Makoto gave a nod but it did not seem like Sousuke saw it, both flushed from the kiss. "See you tomorrow?" The last part coming out more as a question than a goodbye.  
Makoto gave a smile, leaning in and placing a kiss on the others wet cheek before picking up the umbrella, holding it over him. "Of course. But next time it is my treat" He started to walk, the station being a good walk from the café but it did not seem like so much of a problem anymore. He had to thank Haru when he got on the train.


End file.
